Saving Grace
by kinllover
Summary: Jason Grace is the son of Jupiter Grace, a running Senator, who rules with an iron fist. Jason moves to New York after he was kicked out of a private school. Percy Jackson is your typical angsty bad boy senior who Jason runs into by chance one night. Now they go to the same school. Can Percy help Jason loosen up a bit? And can Jason save Percy from the life he lives? Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is Kinllover! I hope you like this new multi-chapter story that I'll be writing. Jercy a.k.a Persaon a.k.a. PercyxJason is one of my favorite ships from Percy Jackson...anyways lets get down to business...**

**Summary:Jason Grace is the son of Jupiter Grace, a running Senator, who rules with an iron fist. Jason moves to New York after he was kicked out of a private school. Percy Jackson is your typical angsty bad boy senior who Jason runs into by chance one night. Now they go to the same school. Can Percy help Jason loosen up a bit? And can Jason save Percy from the life he lives? **

**Warning: This chapter is rated T for Bad mouth Percy *looks at him*...However This story is rated M for many reasons. This will have dark themes. Including but not limited to. Violance, child abuse, spousal abuse, brainwashing, maybe some slight drug reference, and yaoi a.k.a boyxboy sex. (If you do not like any of these things please do us all a favor and do not read this story)**

**Disclamer: None of these characters including. Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, etc. do I own no matter how much I wish.**

* * *

Chapter 1 of Saving Grace

Meeting the boy with the Green eyes

Jason was walking back from his house to the car slowly grabbing a load of boxes of his stuff in his arms. Tomorrow Jason and his dad would be getting the rest of his stuff from the storage unit his Aunt Lupa had sent of all of his stuff. There was the sound of something rustling in the bushes he turned around quickly his mind racing of what that sound could be. It was too big to be a cat. Or a dog.

"Is someone out there?!" He yelled

"Fuck!" Someone yelled the sound vibrating off the courtyard, a black silhouette fell from the rose bushes that lined the front of the long concrete driveway. Jason blinked several times. It was just a boy he couldn't have been more than a few years older than Jason. He stumbled out cursing again. He couldn't make out any defining features because of the large streetlamp was out once again. He needed to remind father that they needed to have the city fix that. He said that the city was working on it. Did Jason mention how much he hated New York City? "Damn rosebushes!" Came the yelling breaking Jason out of his momentary mental rant of how much he hated it here.

"Hey! Are you ok? Are you drunk or something!?" Jason yelled walking slowly to the boy as he closed and locked his car. The boy stopped looking up at Jason for a few seconds.

"I'm fine…." The boy growled Jason walked closer stepping in front of the boy who growled again. Jason now had a good view of the boy's face and he gasped slightly. The boy looked like he had been through hell literally. His face was cut and dark bruises dotted his face in pied colors of black and purple. He had a split lip and a black eye. Out all of that though the thing that stuck out the most were his startling sea green eyes staring at Jason like he was some type of dinner the boy was about to eat.

"Oh my god! Are you alright!" Jason yelped the eyes had darted around, but when Jason's voice rang out they snapped back to him looking a little distant as they glazed over slightly. "Hey!" Jason said again and they looked at him and the boy's eyebrows furrowed.

"I said I'm fine!" The boy yelled as he took a step forward he stumbled and Jason caught him.

"No you're not, come here…" Jason said putting the man's arm around Jason's neck and walked him to the kitchen inside his house.

"I don't need no fucking pretty boy's help get off of me!" The boy yelled. Jason just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Don't swear!" Jason growled as he helped the boy onto the counter and went to go get the first aid kit underneath the sink.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want to fucking say where ever the fuck I want!" The boy growled. Jason glared darkly at the boy, what was his problem? Jason ignored him setting the first aid kit down and opened it getting out the necessary things he'd need.

"What's your name?" Jason asked slowly as he grabbed the alcohol wipes and ripped it open with his teeth and pulled them out brushing the boy's hair out of the way to dap at a cut on his forehead. That was from their rosebushes they had just planted.

"Why the fuck should I tell you!" The boy yelled he then cursed louder as Jason punched him hard in the arm. "Ouch what the fuck was that for!" As he went to punch Jason back, but Jason caught his arm.

"What did I tell you about swearing?!" Jason growled. "Now sit still I think you got a concussion." Jason said, slowly wiping the blood away. The boy slumped slightly letting out a loud huff of breath wincing slightly as Jason wiped his cut's clean.

"Percy…." The boy said quietly. Jason almost didn't catch it.

"What?" Jason asked.

"You asked for my fuc~" He stopped. "You asked me what my name was, it's Percy…." Percy said slowly.

Jason blinked a few times he couldn't believe that the boy actually told him his name, and he stopped swearing too. Jason smiled brightly at Percy, and stuck out his hand for Percy to shake.

"Jason, Jason Grace." Jason said when Percy didn't shake his hand he went back to wiping his cuts.

"What on earth happened?" Jason asked slowly. He went to the freezer and grabbed a bag of peas handing it to Percy who put it over his eye.

"None of your damn business." Percy hissed as the cold bag hit his irritated puffy skin. Jason rolled his eyes apparently they weren't done with the swearing.

"Where you attacked?" Jason asked looking at his swirling sea green eyes they were so clear he could see his own sky blue eyes staring back at him, yet they looked so deep that Jason was convinced they didn't have a bottom just as the ocean. Percy scoffed shaking his head as Jason grabbed Percy's hands and noticed that they were cut and bleeding.

"Damn bastards pulled a knife out!" Percy hissed Jason glared at the black haired boy darkly and poured the hydrogen-peroxide bottle onto Percy's hand.

"Fucking shit what was that for!" Percy yelled and Jason punched his arm again and Percy growled.

"That's it!" Percy yelled and tackled Jason to the floor. Jason yelled as he hit his head on the hard wood floor spot flying through his vision. Jason instinctually wrapped his legs around Percy's neck pulling him back with his leg strength in a practiced wrestling move, grabbing Percy's leg.

"Calm down!" Jason hissed. Percy struggled trying to get out of Jason's grip but he only tightened his legs.

"Let go of me!" Percy growled darkly struggling.

"Calm down than..." Jason said his voice strained as he tried to hold Percy down. Man this kid was strong. Slowly Percy calmed down and he let out a huge sigh and Jason let go of him. The two boys got up Percy rubbing his neck and Jason rubbing his head he could already feel a knot forming on his head that was going to hurt. Percy was glaring darkly at Jason his green eyes stormy swirling like a hurricane. He turned and started walking away opening the door. Jason yelped slightly running after him.

"Where do you think you're going!?" He yelped as the raven haired boy walked out of the huge kitchen. Percy stopped turning around to face the blond.

"I'm leaving," He stated bluntly Jason's face hardened along with his eyes.

"You can't leave you're no condition to go anywhere!" He said Percy scoffed and saluted Jason.

"See ya' pretty boy! Thanks for the help!" Percy said and he started off jogging quickly off down the driveway. Jason went to go after him but he stopped when he heard his father calling his name.

"Coming dad!" Jason called out looking at where just moments ago the raven haired boy had been.

"Be safe..." Jason whispered in Italian before turning to go see what his father wanted. He quickly found him in his new study looking over some papers.

"I have some news for you Jason, that you may like." Jupiter said setting the papers down, Jason blinked a few times looking at his father who motioned for him to sit down and he did sitting in the high back stiff wooden chair.

"Yeah?" Jason asked quickly a small smile creeping onto his features some good news would be nice for him. His father smiled.

"You're going to a public school..." Jupiter said smiling, Jason's smile faltered. A public school!? What happened to the all boy private high school that they were looking at. Was it because of the incident at the last one? Jason had already begged for forgiveness from his father. What had he done? "I think putting you in it will allow you to have more diverse friends, and put you closer to your community this way. It will do you some good." Jupiter said Jason swallowed slowly wetting his lips.

"Father I thoug~" He was cut off by his father.

"Things changed Jason, I hope you understand."

"But~"

"I have spoken Jason, you start school tomorrow." Jupiter said Jason went to say something but Jupiter raised his hand. "You are dismissed, go finish putting the boxes away and than go to bed. Don't stay up I'm almost done with these last few things." Jason slowly nodded getting up

"Yes father..." Jason slowly looking down at his tennis shoes he was just happy that his father hadn't heard the flurries of curses that came from Percy's mouth. .

"And Jason," Jupiter said Jason stopped hearing his father's low voice. "You'll have some extra chores for cursing. You know what I always say about cursing..." he said

"Yeah dad it shows you have a low vocabulary but, that wasn't me! I was helping a kid who had gotten into a fight I swear father!" Jason said Jupiter stopped to look at him slowly his electric blue eyes weighing him slowly.

"A hurt child?" He said slowly and Jason nodded.

"Yes father,"

"You let a stranger into our house, you know better Jason." Jupiter said Jason winced and nodded.

"Yes father..." He said and walked to finish his job.

* * *

*next day* -Jason Grace -

Jason slammed the door to his mustang shouldering his bag as he looked up at the bleak gray walls of the public school that his father had chosen for him. It was huge compared to the small private boys school that he had gone to since he was in came to America when he was 4. His father had sent him to his Aunt Lupa's after his mother mysteriously disappeared and his father pursued his career of running for Senate. He lived with his aunt until he was old enough to go to a private school so he was homeschooled until he was 12. He swallowed loudly and walked into the large doors to see hundreds of students crammed into the tiny hallway he shuffled through quickly looking down at the slip of paper that his father handed him.

"125, 125, 125 ah there you are!" Jason said as he found his locker he quickly opened it and stuffed his things except for his English book. Jason was going to hate English already he could tell, being bilingual had it's advantages and disadvantages and no matter how much he tried Jason couldn't stop the English words from scattering themselves around into jumbled messes that didn't make any sense.

He turned around swinging his backpack around and ran smack into someone. He gasped as his binder went flying. He quickly grabbed it before it could hit the floor.

"Hey watch it punk!" The jock yelled as he turned to look at Jason, they were of equal height. Jason straightened to glare at him darkly.

"Why don't you take your own advice!" He growled back at the jock, who returned the glare.

"What was that?" He asked taking a step forward. Jason didn't realize that everyone had stopped when he had run into the kid. Nor that anyone close by had taken several steps back.

"I said why don't you take your own advice..." Jason said slowly with sudden quickness the jock and his friends jumped at Jason. He gasped dodging the one on the left, he lifted his binder blocking a punch that was aimed for his face from the kid on the right. He gasped again as hands grabbed him lifting him up off the ground it to the jock and his friend to lift Jason up off the floor all the way. His eyes widened he hadn't even seen the jock move.

"You better watch it punk...or you'll be eaten alive...quiet literally..." The jock said. Jason was about ready to kick this guys butt when a hand stretch out punching him hard enough that it knocked Jason free he kicked the other kid away from him.

"Wow those are some big words for you Adam, careful you might over work yourself." A low voice said. Jason turned around and was met with messy wind blown raven hair his rescuer wore a blue letterman's jacket and ratty torn jeans that hung low on his slender muscular hips.

"Stay out of this Jackson!" Adam growled

"What's going on here!?" Came a woman's voice Adam turned to look at where her voice came from. He got up with his friends rubbing his jaw.

"Come on Adam let's go before Mrs. Dodds gets here." His friend said and they ran down the hallway. The boy named Jackson spat in their direction and turned to look at him and Jason gasped it was him. The boy with green eyes. Percy.

Percy grabbed Jason by his white button down shirt and pushed him into the boys restroom that was right by Jason's locker right as the crowd parted to reveal a shrew almost sickly skinny looking woman walking down the hall. Jason couldn't look away at those hard flat sea green eyes that swirled with some hidden turmoil.

"Hello there pretty boy...fancy seeing you here." Percy gruffed which brought Jason out of his stupor. Jason blinked a few times and than blushed darkly. Percy had him pressed up against the wall and he was close enough that Jason could feel his warm breath brush up against his lips. "I would have thought that you would be going to some fancy private school with the way you live..." He said Jason pushed him away but Percy didn't budge man this kid was strong!

"What are you doing here!" Was all that Jason could manage as he looked down at the inch shorter raven haired boy. He scoffed shaking his head.

"Oh I don't know, slaying monsters. I'm going to fucking school dipshit." He growled rolling his eyes. Percy got closer and Jason squeaked and pushed harder finally managing to get the boy further away from him.

"Look thanks for helping me out back that, but I have to go to class or I'm going to be la~" Jason was cut off by the loud buzz that signaled that Jason was now late to class. On his first day of school. Things were just going great in the life of Jason Grace.

Percy looked up at the speaker like it was some type of foreign object that he'd never seen before. "Well to late for that..." He said but Jason pushed him away.

"Oh crap! I have to go! Thanks again Percy!" Jason yelled and ran to his class.

Things had gone pretty good so far for Jason or so he thought. He had managed to avoid the kid named Adam which, he found out was the schools star quarterback and bully, for most of the day. He enjoyed some classes and already hated others. The skinny woman named Mrs. Dodds taught his Algebra II class and he soon found out exactly why Adam had ran away. That woman was pure evil. Pure. Evil. Jason never really had a problem with math. Mrs. Dodds however seemed to be almost two chapters a head of Jason's old school, but somehow she expected him to know already what exactly they were talking about when she was writing problems on her chalkboard.

Jason was now just stepping out of the lunch line and looked around to see if there was an empty table anywhere. However the small cafeteria didn't have any open spots. Jason thought it was odd that the campus seemed so small but yet there were probably almost 1500 kids. He walked out of the cafeteria and looked around and found a semi grass covered area that was underneath a tree. He smiled and quickly walked over to it. He set his backpack down along with his Gatorade, chicken sandwich, fries, and his two cookies that he had bought. He leaned up against the tree taking a large swig of his Gatorade. He had only two more classes after this. Latin, which he was really excited for, and the second which was Advance P.E. His father said that he thought it would be nice to challenge him. From what he said, it was the class that all of the athletes were in to stay in shape. Jason just prayed that Adam wasn't in that class.

A hand quickly reached out and stole a fry from his lunch and he yelped as Percy yet again smiled at him sitting down as he munched on the stolen food.

"Hey! What the heck!" Jason said glaring at him, a very faint blush was on his cheeks. Geez what was this kid's problem does he realize he was following Jason. It was really starting to freak the blond out. "What are you doing here!"

Percy blinked a few times like it was obvious as to why he was here.

"This is my tree..." Percy stated plainly. The way he said it would have been the equivalent of someone saying. 'This is my cat, or my dog.' Jason stiffened slightly and went to get up.

"Oh...sorry..." Jason said but Percy pulled him back down.

"Oh don't get your panties all in a bunch you can stay. You can meet some of my friends." He said and Jason glared darkly at him.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Jason said a blush growing on his cheeks. That was one think Jason was starting to hate the most. People were extremely crude. He was going to go home tonight and wash his ears out with soap with the way some people talked in his classroom. Percy just rolled his eyes but than stopped and waved to somebody smiling a legitimate smile that went to his eyes that sparkled with life.

Jason blinked a few times and turned around to see who it was expecting perhaps a girl or maybe even his girlfriend. Instead however Jason saw a couple walking up to him one was a tall Asian kid he looked to be well muscular he was wearing shorts despite the cold weather. The girl that he was holding hands with had extremely curly cinnamon colored hair and darkly tanned skin. Behind them he saw another darkly tanned girl with brown hair. She had a feather in her hair and she wore ratty torn jeans a black shirt that hugged her body and a leather jacket and combat boots that looked well worn.

"Hazel, Frank! Piper!" Percy practically yelped tackling the boy named Frank into a hug laughing slightly. Jason smiled slightly getting up slowly. He didn't want to be awkward and just sit there at Percy's tree now that his friends were here. Jason turned around and ran right into somebody again dosing himself and the other person in the sticky grape Gatorade and covering the other in dipping ranch and ketchup. The person gasped as well and Jason's stomach dropped it was a blonde haired girl with sparkling blue eyes and a clear cheap tan that wasn't natural like Percy's.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Jason quickly apologized she looked up at him with murder in her eyes. In seconds Jason felt a hand wrap around his shoulder he stiffened turning around slowly to see Adam smiling.

"You really are an unlucky fucking bastard..." He said his right hand already formed into a fist as it connected with Jason's jaw. He gasped getting knocked onto the ground. He was expecting it to come so fast. Instantly Aunt Lupa's words came into his head. He had to anticipate his enemy's next move and quickly he swept Adam's legs out from underneath him and tackled him to the ground. Adam rolled and managed a kick to his gut as Jason punched his chest hard. Jason heard whistles being blown as a crowd of kids circled around them.

"Get out of the way!" Jason heard someone yell and than Adam who was on top of him was jumped by someone who had strong powerful arms wrap around his neck and pulled him off Jason right after he threw another punch. "Get off of him!" Jason heard the boy yell. He sat up gasping for air. His white shirt was untucked and his purple tie was practically undone. He looked down and saw red splash onto his pure white shirt. Instantly there was a flash and Jason could hear that whimper again as he winced again seeing red going everywhere. Just as fast as it came it was gone. He looked up and saw teachers separate Adam from none other than Percy Jackson. What was up with this kid, was he trying to be a hero?

"Jackson, Paval, Principles office now!" A medium height man with brown curly hair and wearing a baseball cap. He turned to look at Jason and glared darkly at him. "You too Cupcake hop to it!" He barked and instantly Jason was up and walking with the two boys Adam had a split lip that was already starting to swell. He himself could feel his right eye getting puffy and could feel blood going down his nose thankfully he knew it wasn't broken, but still. Jason Grace's life sucked right now. It was his first day of school and he was on the hit list of the school bully and had the demon teacher from hell as his Algebra II teacher. And not to mention Percy Jackson. Jason didn't know what to do about the green eyed boy truthfully. All he knew was that he wasn't going to live once his father heard about this.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Rate and Review I would really like it! It makes me write faster! Please and thank you for ever!**


	2. Awkward Day

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of Saving Grace! Can't wait for you guys to read it! Ok warning I'm changing the rating as of now to M because of stuff that happens later on in the chapter *smile* anyways. No one in this story belongs to me (unfortunately for me fortunately for Percy and Jason and the gang *glares shakes fist at the sky*) Anyways to the story! *plays scene changing music***

* * *

Chapter 2

Awkward Day

-Percy-

Percy squeezed his way through the crowd of kids of ranging ages as the warning bell rang for them to get to all of their classes. He pulled his headphones out of his ears as he turned off his crappy IPod as he shoved his keys to his motorcycle in his ratty jeans. He shouldered his backpack he shook his hair free from the water as he pulled his collar of his letterman's jacket back down. He walked to his locker and quickly opened it and shoved his backpack.

"Let's see, Ah! Right don't need any books for Algebra two." He said and he shoved his books into the locker and quickly spun the lock, locking it up tightly. Percy shoved his hands back into his pockets as he looked around the quickly emptying hallway. He waved to Piper, and to Hazel and Nico as they walked in and chuckled as Frank ran in after them nearly slipping on the wet ground from the rain outside. He stopped however when he saw the flurry of blond hair and black jacket. He followed the person with his eyes and a small smile broke out. It was Jason. The newbie pretty boy he'd meet two days ago. He shook his blond hair out running his fingers though the wet golden strands.

He turned and Percy looked away that small smile he had on was growing slowly. Man Jason was hot. Percy knew he was gay a long time ago. It was towards the beginning of his freshman year when he had kissed one of the boys on the school swim team and they ended up making out. That was also when Percy found out that he was an amazing kisser and that he loved making out. Granted the other kids on the swim team at first didn't like that he was gay, but over time they grew out of the homophobia. He sauntered off to the demon bitches class giving Jason a small smile as they walked past each other in the hallway. Jason gave him a hard stare but said hey to him before Percy walked into the class sitting in the far back corner.

The day had proved to be uneventful by Percy's standards. He had failed another one of the demon bitches tests, had fallen asleep in his English class, had no idea what was going on in Econ., and had managed to almost blow the entire classroom up in Chemistry. He was just thankful that the next period was going to be lunch. After that were his two favorite classes. Latin and P.T. The bell rang and he was the first person out of that hell hole of government.

He quickly ran to his spot by the tree. It was the same spot he had eaten his lunch at since freshmen year. Before that it was his ex's tree. Luke Castellan had he had dated since his freshmen year till Luke graduated and a little bit afterwards. Luke had been the little life in Percy's hellhole of life, he had made everything better in the world just by his smile. Percy heard his name being called and shook his head clearing his thoughts.

It was Annabeth, she waved to him as she walked up to him. He had thrown his pack down onto the ground and was leaning up against the tree.

"Hey there Seaweed Brain." She said smiling slightly. Annabeth and Percy had been friends since middle school and the nickname came from when they first met each other. They were on a school field trip to the tide pools and he had fallen in. Well it was on purpose but still, when he had gotten fished out his hair was filled with seaweed and thus the name stuck. Annabeth ruffled his hair slightly.

"How have you been Annabeth? How did the Aca-Deca team do?" Percy asked although he already knew what the answer to that question was. Annabeth was one the smartest person that Percy knew by far. She smiled.

"We creamed them, you should have seen some of the problems though. Oh hey Hazel." She said waving to the girl before she starting talking about some of the problems that they were given. Percy easily drowned it out, he loved Annabeth to pieces but he had no idea what half the shit she was talking about was real or not. Annabeth stopped however when she saw someone her eyes widened.

"Whoa, who is that hottie?" She said. Percy turned around the tree to take a look at who Annabeth was checking out to see that it was Jason Grace. Huddling up against the wall underneath the rain gutter probably semi-dry since all the other spots were taken by other students.

"Oh, him? He's a new kid. Just came in yesterday isn't he cute?" Percy said laughing slightly, but Annabeth shook her head.

"You should invite him over and come eat with us." She said and Percy started laughing harder.

"Hahahahaha that's funny." He said and she gave him a hard glare. "He's not really our type Annabeth, he's a goody two shoes pretty boy who's daddy is hella rich." She glared at him harder. He shrugged his shoulders slowly. "I invited him to come over here but he ran away yesterday got into two fights with Adam."

Annabeth rolled her eyes slapping him upside the head and went off to into the pelting rain to go fetch the pretty boy.

"I don't know Perc. He is kind of cute, maybe you might have a chance with him." Piper said looking at the two blonds as they talked. Percy looked over at them. Jason was giving Annabeth his jacket probably because she had left her own over by Percy. Percy scoffed.

"He's hella straight Piper, he's all yours. You should have seen him when I got close to him. I thought he was gonna deck me." Percy said laying down underneath the pine tree the dead pine needles acting as a blanket. Piper blinked at Percy for a few seconds before the two blonds came back. Jason sat down shivering slightly as Annabeth handed him back his jacket. He ran his hand through his blond hair drying it quickly. Percy looked over him. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and tight blue jeans. Over that he was wearing a white button up shirt with a strange insignia on the sleeves. He thanked Annabeth politely before he looked around at the group now that everyone was there it was all six of them together the group was a lot more livelier.

"So Jason, do you play any sports?" Annabeth asked as Percy slowly got up and stole a few of bits of her food, she let it happen even giving him some of the food she specifically didn't want. Jason was glancing at everyone but was focusing mostly on both Percy and Annabeth. Percy was curious as to why Jason was so flighty the smallest noises would make him jump.

"Yeah, I was in wrestling and soccer. We didn't have a foot ball team, but now I don't really want to do that." Jason said chuckling nervously. Annabeth smiled warmly.

"Yeah I heard about your run in with Adam. Just ignore that prick alright? It was a good thing that Percy showed up yesterday eh?" Annabeth said knocking elbows with Percy who smiled slightly at Jason before nodding curtly.

"Ya know Jason, we aren't gonna bite your head off you can relax." Percy said patting Jason's back slowly making Jason jump. Percy blinked a few times as Jason glared darkly at him.

"I know that...I'm looking for Adam." Jason said glaring slightly at Percy. Percy smiled hugely shaking his head.

"Adam won't bother you as long as you're with us. All of us here won't hesitate to kick his ass for you right guys?" Percy said they all agreed quickly nodding and smiling. Jason looked at all them with wide eyes, but lastly looked at Percy. The two boys stared at each other for while. Percy was looking at Jason's eyes. They were as blue as the clear azure sky they were so beautiful to look at. His gaze went down to Jason's lips, were there was a small scar on the left side.

Percy wondered where that scar had come from, and he found that he for some reason wanted to lick that scar. He knew he had a small thing for them. His last boyfriend Luke had one to and he couldn't keep his hands off it. He shook his head and looked away from the boy after someone, perhaps Nico. Jason was blushing darkly and Percy kicked at his shoes uncomfortably.

The bell rang and everyone got up saying their goodbyes before they all went off to their separate classes. Percy and Jason not saying a word to each other, but everyone else knew. They both at least had a crush on each other.

Percy ran to his Latin class sitting down right as the bell rang. As the loud piercing bell stopped a blond boy came running in, with his black jacket and tight blue skinny jeans. It was Jason. Percy stiffened slightly looking at the blond with wide eyes. What the fuck was he doing in this class? Jason went to the front of the class to speak to their teacher. Mr. Brunner, he looked up at Jason from his wheel chair and nodded telling him to go find a seat. Percy shrank down from his in the back. However he knew it was useless. The only open seats were by him, and that was because all the nerds were scared of him. Jason sat down glancing at Percy before what sounded like growling lowly. Jason took out his notes and started furiously scratching down notes that Mr. Brunner was writing on the chalk board.

Percy quickly got out a piece of paper and a pen scratching down on it.

_What the fuck are you doing in this class? This class is for seniors!_

He folded it and tossed it to Jason who blinked a few times and than glared at Percy. Percy motioned for him to unfold and read it. Jason glared at him again and did as he was told his stare firm as he read it before quickly replying back at throwing it at Percy's face. Percy glared back before reading it.

_I got in this class because I wanted to take it and I had all of my other requirements. Plus I've taken three years of Latin in my other school. I'm not to worrieb about this and I woulb like it if you didn't pass notes to me._

Percy looked over it a few times and blinked surprised. He looked at Jason and than back at the paper. The way he wrote some of his letters, he had switched the b's and d's around. He had dyslexia, just like Percy. Percy quickly replied

_You have dyslexia too? How bad is it? And you took three years of Latin that is pretty cool You're not so bad Jason you know, you can come hang out with us if you want._

He folded and tossed him the paper. Jason growled again ripping the paper opened. Percy chuckled at how easy it was to annoy Jason, and he thought that his growl was just plain sexy as hell. Jason blushed for a few seconds before shooting a glare at Percy. He replied quickly and threw the paper at him.

_It's pretty bad sometimes, when I get stressed mostly. Yeah, my native language is Italian so it's pretty easy to read and write and even speak. Thanks Percy I'll keep that in mind, but I'll think I'll stick to my corner for now._

Percy rolled his eyes quickly replying with.

_You mean by yourself?_

Jason replied just as fast with.

_yes..._

Percy rolled his eyes.

_Suit yourself pretty boy just letting you know or else Annabeth would skin me a live if I didn't "properly invite you to our group" Damn student council president..._

Jason blinked a few times surprised by this notion.

_Annabeth is the student council President?_

_Yep, has been for the last two years the year before that she was the student V.P. and before that secretary...why does that surprise you?_

"Mr. Grace? Which one is the correct conjugation of the verb to eat?" Mr. Bernard asked Jason. Who bolted up from his desk eyes wide like he was a deer in head lights. He quickly hid the notes under his desk as he looked up at the board for a few seconds.

"Uh...that would be Manducem." Jason said quickly before sitting back down. Mr. Bernard blinked at him a few times.

"Mr. Grace...what year are you?" Mr. Brunner asked. Jason slide down in his chair as everyone looked at him. Thanks to Percy Jason now knew he was the only underclassmen in the class.

"I'm a junior Sir." Jason said quickly. Mr. Brunner nodded slowly before turning back to the chalk board.

"You're smart Mr. Grace, but you still need to pay attention in class. If I see you and Mr. Jackson passing notes again you'll both be serving detentions with me." He said a small twinkle in his eyes he was completely bull shitting but Jason ducked nodded and nodded. "Now, for the project. You'll each be given a city from the Roman empire and you'll be doing research on it. And I've already picked your groups. Jason, Percy. You two are together. You have Rome." Percy scoffed quietly and proceeded to draw on the other half of the paper he had used for writing on to Jason. Jason looked like he was about ready to commit suicide.

When the bell rang he got up slowly stretching his legs. Jason walked slowly over to him shouldering his pack. Percy looked up at him slowly quirking an eyebrow.

"Um...could you show me where the gym is?" Jason said slowly. Percy's eyebrows rose even higher.

"Don't tell me you have P.T. too?" Percy said Jason blinked a few times and sighed.

"You have it too..." Jason said, Percy nodded slowly. "Does Adam?" He asked and Percy nodded slowly as well Jason looked sick to his stomach.

"Only until football ends though than he has to switch out." Percy said Jason looked at him with a small twinkle of his hope. Man that kid really was innocent. "Come on Pretty boy. I'll show you to the locker room."

"Stop calling me that!" Jason said following Percy to the locker room. Percy chuckled loudly as he shook his head.

"Why? You are one. So I don't see what the problem is for calling you that." Percy said. Jason glared darkly at him running a frustrated hand through his still damp hair.

"Because I don't like being called names like that." Jason said.

"Why, you are cute ya know? I wouldn't mind kissing you." Percy said honestly. Jason froze and turned to look at him a look of horror on his face.

"What!?" Jason all but yelped. Percy chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry pretty boy, I'm not into rape or nothing. If you don't want it I don't do it, but you shouldn't pout so much. It just makes me want to kiss you more." Percy said getting into Jason's personal space his lips millimeters from Jason's. Percy could feel his breathe hitch and his body shudder as Percy's breath blew onto Jason's plump rosy lips. Percy pulled away chuckling before going into the locker room. Jason blushed darkly before going into the locker room as well.

* * *

-Jason-

Jason stepped into the locker room. Taking a deep breath trying to steady his pounding heart, and calm his shaking hands. This day couldn't get any weirder. He went to the p.t. teacher to see a squat man with brown curly hair and a baseball cap on. He was wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt and was carrying a baseball bat with him.

"Um... Coach Hedge?" Jason asked slowly after knocking on the door. The man looked up from his mixed martial arts magazine, and Jason swallowed loudly. It was the man from yesterday.

"What do ya want cupcake?" He asked before flipping through a page. Jason cleared his throat before speaking smoothly and calmly.

"I'm the new student? I need a locker." He said coolly. Coach Hedge looked up again and than nodded slowly before getting up.

"Alright alright alright." He said. "Do you have ye'r gym clothes and lock already?" He asked and Jason nodded. Hedge took him to the lockers filled with changing boys. Jason was looking down and nearly ran into the short man when he had stopped. "Here ya go cupcake. A nice private one from prying eyes eh? Just watch out for Jackson, he'll kick ya ass before you can hallelujah!" He said before walking away laughing. Jason looked over and felt his heart skip a beat. Sea green eyes were staring at him as Percy was in the middle of changing. He wasn't wearing a shirt which allowed Jason to look over smooth hard skin to his perfectly tan chest and washboard abs. He was wearing blue boxers. Not that Jason was looking over course. He quickly looked away his ears burning. He couldn't think like that he couldn't. Jason wasn't like that. He quickly discarded his blue skinny jeans and put on the black pair of athletic shorts he had bought. He quickly stripped off his jacket and shirt to put on the blue tank top.

"Please don't notice me, please don't notice me." Jason was muttering under his breath.

"Damn Grace..." Percy said appearing behind him. Jason could feel his breath on his neck and he shivered. Jason whipped around with out the tank top on. Blue eyes met stormy green ones and Jason stopped just staring at them for second.

"What..." He growled glaring darkly at the senior.

"Dude you're looking pretty fine. You should join the swim team." He said looking over Jason in a way that made Jason squirm a little. He was use to having people stare at him shirtless, but the way that Percy was doing it. It was like he was looking over a piece of meat that he really wanted to eat. Well after what he just told him coming in. Maybe. Jason chuckled nervously backing up.

"I don't do well in water." Jason said quickly taking a step back. "Thanks for the offer though." Percy looked over him and pouted slightly. Jason looked at him again. Percy was pouting like a kicked puppy, full on pouting. Jason blushed slightly as Percy got closer pushing Jason up against the locker.

"So, about this Latin project. We're going to your house correct?" Percy said his voice getting lower and huskier for some reason. Jason blinked a few times his heart hammering again as Percy got closer.

"Um...sure? My house? Yeah, Yeah, that's fine. Follow me after school." Jason said quickly anything to get Percy away. There was a loud bang as Coach Hedge banged his bat against the locker room.

"Alright cupcakes! Due to the rain you'll only be running twice around the track and than we'll be heading to the weight room to start up on our reps. Now go on!" He yelled and everyone filed out.

Jason was really happy that he was in this class and that he had Coach Hedge. He was finally being challenged physically. You could tell that this class was nothing but the school top athletes. Adam didn't even have a chance to bother him because Hedge was working all of them like working dogs. By the time that Jason got into the locker room he felt like he had ran 10 miles up hill. He was covered in sweat and he had long discarded his tank top that was soaking in his sweat. Percy who he had been partnered up with, which he was ok with since Percy seemed to work just as hard, came up pounding him on his back.

"Nice work there Grace. You're hard worker man!" He said smiling hugely laughing slightly.

"Thanks Percy." Jason said slowly. Percy felt so warm, and slippery, and man he smelled good. He smelled like the ocean spray. Jason mentally shook his head. He wasn't like that.

"I'm gonna hit the showers ya coming?" Percy said. Jason blinked and quickly shook his head blushing fiercely.

"No!" He cleared his throat realizing that he had shouted. Percy looked at him quizzically. "No I'm good. I'll take on when I get home." He said. Percy looked at Jason again this time his eyes had hardened.

"Ya know Jason. I was only joking back there. I respect a mans sexuality. I won't do anything." He said slowly taking a step forward and Jason stepped back. Jason nodded slowly not trusting himself to speak. He knew he could hold his own against Percy. He'd fought a lot harder people in his aunt's dojo. "Come on. I won't bite." Percy said and he dragged Jason into the shower.

"I...but I don't have any soap!" Jason tried, pulling back Percy shook his head.

"You can use mine ya pansy. Now don't be such a bitch and get showered." He said Jason glared at him darkly before going to the farthest one from Percy. Everyone else had already left and it was just the two of them.

"Don't call me that!" Jason growled as he stripped slowly and turned the water on. He gasped as the cold water hit him. He quickly put it on the hottest setting it had.

Percy looked over at him smiling hugely. "What? A bitch? Jason you're gonna have to loosen up a little if you're going to survive high school." He said before tossing the bar of soap he had to Jason. Jason caught it easily and started soaping himself up. He looked over at Percy and blushed darkly. The soap was slowly being washed down his perfect muscular back going down to be washed away down the drain. Jason looked away quickly before Percy caught him staring. He quickly soaped up his chest and legs washing them quickly. He went under the water to get his hair wet when suddenly he was pushed up against the freezing tile. Jason yelped when he felt Percy's breath on his neck again. Percy said something but Jason was to panicked to hear anything.

"What?" Jason gasped his face on fire.

"The soap?" Percy husked in Jason's ear making him shudder. "Can I have my soap back." He growled lowly. Jason's mind was trying to process what Percy was saying when he suddenly felt hands going across his bare hips. Jason squeaked and tried to move but his body wasn't doing anything except getting warmer and warmer. He felt lips over his jaw below his ear brushing it as they moved. "Are you alright Jay?" Percy asked. Jason was biting his lip holding back a groan. Percy's hands had laced around his hips and was grabbing Jason's hand that held the soap. Jason let go of it. He looked away from Percy to get away from those lips. His breathing was fast and irregular as he tried to calm down.

"Jay?" Percy said quickly turning Jason's face to look at him.

"Y...yeah?" Jason panted out blushing darkly. Percy looked into Jason's blue eyes slowly. Jason tried to look away from those swirling green eyes but he couldn't. They held his stare better than anything in the world.

"Are you alright?" Percy breathed out. His body was turning pink from the outrageously hot water hitting his skin. Jason nodded slowly licking his lips to try and say something anything to get him out of this predicament. He couldn't move anywhere. The cold tile and Percy's hot, wet body were blocking him escape. Jason could push back against that warm, wet dripping muscular.

_"Stop it Jason! Stop it! You're not thinking about that you hear me! Earth to Jason!" _Jason yelled at himself trying to clear his thoughts of those dirty images. Jason wasn't gay. He wasn't. That was just a mistake. A big huge mistake! He stopped in mid thought when he felt something soft pressed up against his lips. Jason's azure blue eyes snapped open widening to dinner plates. That softness, was Percy's lips pressed square up to the junior's lips. Percy in a flash had flipped Jason so his back was pressed against the wall. Percy's eyes were closed as he gently held Jason's head as he kissed deeper. Jason squeaked which was a mistake opening his mouth. Percy's tongue made quick work licking up and down Jason's scar drawing out a low animalistic moan from Jason.

At some point probably when Percy's tongue was tracing Jason's teeth. It clicked that Percy was making out with him, and for some reason a deep inner part of Jason snapped screaming at him to kiss back. Don't let Percy be better than you! And Jason started kissing him back. Slowly his tongue licked Percy's and he gasped at the sensation it brought. The breath was getting eaten away by Percy and soon both were gasping. Percy pulled off panting heavily. He went down and kissed Jason's throat licking up to his ear to nip at it. Drawing a whimper from the poor virgin blonds' throat. Jason's hands grabbed at Percy's muscular back. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the teacher's office of Coach Hedge slamming the door. The two boys instantly were apart Jason fell to the floor his knees to weak to stand by himself. Percy had turned off Jason's shower head and was crouching under the wall. Hedge walked by the showers turning off the lights and walked out closing the door and locking it.

"Come on Jason. We should get going." Percy said standing up walking towards Jason who was standing up slowly on shaky legs. Thankfully it was to dark for Percy to see anything. Jason was still in stupor that he had just been kissed by a boy, and he had liked it. Well he didn't push away or yell at him, but that was wrong all wrong. Jason was straight. He liked girls, he didn't think of guys like that. Sure he didn't think of girls like that either, but that was because he respected woman. Right? Jason didn't know anymore. He didn't know who he could talk to about this. Certainly not his dad. Maybe Aunt Lupa.

"Jay?" Percy said again. Jason blinked a few times.

"Yeah, sorry. Just not feeling all to well. You should probably come over tomorrow. Alright? You're not doing anything tomorrow right?" Jason asked Percy looked up in thought.

"Saturday? I work until noon, but I can come over at three-ish? I have some stuff to do before than ok?" Percy said and Jason nodded.

"K. I uh...should get going." Jason quickly and ran to his stuff getting changed in the dark.

"Look Jason, about what just happened." Percy said trying to explain himself.

"It's ok...just don't let it happen again." Jason said quickly. Percy looked at him pouting slightly again. Jason looked at him. Percy once again looked like Jason had just kicked a puppy that was named Percy. He looked away.

"See ya, tomorrow. " Percy said slowly. Jason nodded and Percy left. Jason brushed his lips again. He could still feel those amazingly soft lips on his own. That tongue dragging across his scar. He said that he didn't want to happen again, but does Jason really want that? He really needed to talk to Lupa about this.

* * *

** So what do you guys think? FOR THE RECORD Mr. Bernard is suppose to be Chiron but I forgot what his "name" was in the first book and I don't have the first book on me *flails* So just pretend it's what ever his name was...anyways Hopefully I didn't make Annabeth to bitchy _ In all the Jercy I read she's always a bitch I don't understand it...anyways what did you guys think of the little steam in the shower *smirks* that's just a taste of what's coming...^_^ Please Rate and Review. Reviews make me write faster and now that summers started I have plenty of time to write! *bows* thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 Working on a Project

**Helloooooo Everyone! What's up! Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up ^_^ Hope you guys like it. **

**Warning: This is rated M for some really steamy, angsty, and foul stuff going on here... and it's yaoi or boyxboy or M/M so if you don't like it don't read it please**

**Disclamier: None of these people belong to me but they do belong to Rick Riordan **

* * *

Chapter 3 Working on the Project

-Jason-

By the time that Jason got home, his dad still wasn't back from where ever he was in New York for his campaign. He unlocked the door and turned off the security system, and went to his bedroom closing and locking the door out of habit. He went to his laptop opening up the instant messenger that he and his Aunt had set up to talk privately. He quickly typed out something and sent it.

_Hey Aunt Lu, it's Jason I have a something that I need to tell you._

In a few seconds there was a reply.

**Is everything alright Jason? Are you hurt, are you safe?**

Jason chuckled at this. His Aunt really was his second mom; she had taken care of him since he was a kid. He quickly answered back.

_I'm fine Aunt Lu. There are just some things that I need to tell someone..._

**And of course your father is out of the question.**

He read her reply Jason shook his head sometimes his Aunt scared him.

_Yeah, you know how he can be sometimes._

**I hope that you know Jason; I am here for you whenever you need guidance. Tell me what is troubling you, child.**

_Well...you know why I got kicked out my last school right?_

Jason took a deep breath trying to calm down. It was a while before his aunt replied.

**I'm aware as to why you left the previous private school yes? Are you still having those dreams? It wasn't all your fault. Those people will be locked up for a long time. Both of you shouldn't be so hard on yourselves.**

Jason took a deep breath slowly, shaking his head.

_It's not that...well not exactly. There's this boy at school...and he...well...he uh...kissed me._

**Did you kick the shit out of him?**

Jason chuckled slightly at this.

_No Aunt Lupa...and that's what's scaring me. I didn't do anything. I actually...kissed him back...I don't know why. I'm not like that you know that Aunt Lu I'm not...am I?_

**Only you can truly answer that question Jason. All I can tell you is that it isn't wrong despite what your father tells you. Do not let your father push his beliefs on to you Jason. Understand? I can a list a ton of people that have had feelings like this. It isn't a bad thing understand?**

_yeah..._

**Do you understand me pup?**

_yes ma'am..._

**I love you pup...**

_I love you too Aunt Lupa._

**Get some rest Jason. Don't fret all of it will work out however it was meant to be.**

_Ok..._

Jason clicked out of the instant message box and turned off his computer. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat and came back with some lasagna that the cook had made for him. He returned to his room working on his homework as he ate. He finished most of his work, the rest he was going to finish tomorrow while he waited for Percy to come.

"Oh god...I can't believe he's coming to my house tomorrow. What were you thinking Jason?!" He chided himself. He set his dishes on his desk, throwing his shirt off then getting changed into his pajama pants and settling down into bed. He sighed loudly, and realized with a blush; he smelled just like Percy, the fresh spray of the ocean. He turned over holding his chest.

"What's wrong with me?..." Jason thought slowly.

* * *

-Percy-

"You did what?!" Came a scream over the phone and Percy quickly pulled it away from his ear as Annabeth ranted to him over the phone.

"I kissed him Annabeth." Percy repeated.

"Oh my god, you idiot! Percy of all the stupid shit you could have done! Well ok, you could have done worse. But you kissed him, you fucking kissed him!" Annabeth said. Percy sighed over the phone switching ears as he was still scrubbing dirty dishes at the Chinese restaurant that Frank's grandma owned.

"I know, I know. It was stupid, but he was just asking for it!" Percy said moving on to one of the giant pots they used to cook the soups in.

"Well was he good? I mean we all know how well the great Perseus Jackson kisses, but was he good?" Annabeth asked as the distant sound of a blow dry came on.

"Well...I mean I scared him pretty bad I think. I mean it just happened, but yeah he was ok..." Percy replied. He blinked a few times before he glared darkly at the murky water imagining it was Annabeth's face. "Will you stay focused? I'm supposed to go to his house tomorrow. What the fuck am I supposed to do!"

"Wait, wait, whoa, hold your horses. He invited you to his house? Was this before or after you stuck your tongue down his throat?" Annabeth questioned. Percy wedged the phone between his ear and his shoulder, sighing again after he lifted the giant pot to the drying rack.

"No dipshit we have to work on a project in Latin together! God!" Percy growled.

"Oh, well just play it cool. Apologize, all the stuff, but you can't let it get awkward Percy." Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"I did already, and he pretty much said don't fucking touch me again." Percy said. Annabeth hissed slightly.

"Oooo tough love. I'm sorry Percy." She said softly. "Well you just shot yourself in your foot if you were trying to get into his pants." She said. Percy growled slightly slamming the pot down and started furiously scrubbing a plate.

"I fucking know that Annabeth! I'm not trying to get into his pants. He's not my type and I'm certainly not his fucking type." Percy growled. Annabeth just chuckled slightly.

"Sure he isn't Percy...well I got to go Piper and Hazel just came over. Girls night ya know, see ya!" And before Percy could protest Annabeth hung up on him. Percy shoved the plate in his hands on the counter with a clatter.

"Careful Jackson! That china was considered old when your grandfather was sucking on his binky!" Frank's grandma yelled glaring daggers at Percy.

"Sorry Mrs. Zhang." He said, gulping, before going back to washing the dishes.

-Next day-

Percy rang the doorbell. He wiped his sweaty palms on the back of his tight black jeans fixing his dark messy hair again. God, he hadn't been this nervous since back when he had first gone over to Luke's house.

He was wearing a plain blue tank top underneath his lettermen jacket that was buttoned up from the crisp autumn air. He was wearing signature skinny jeans and his favorite blue converse. His converse looked like they had been through a war or two; they were worn, torn, and had practically no tread left on them. But he loved them; they were last gift that Luke gave him.

He looked up at the huge house and looked at the rose bushes. This was the right house right? He went to ring the bell again when there was the sound of the huge oak door being unlocked. He scraped his hand through his hair one last time before Jason opened the door, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Percy...you're early?" Jason said. Percy looked at the watch his half-brother gave him.

"Oh...hehe yeah I got done with my stuff early." Percy easily lied. "But I'm here...by the way; there is a news van outside your house. You know that right?" Percy asked. Jason looked out and rolled his eyes pulling Percy into his mansion nodding.

"Yeah I know they've been here since six." Jason said before closing and locking the door. He wiped his hands on his navy jeans looking over at Percy who swallowed loudly. Jason was gorgeous. He was wearing a pair of new, attractive, skin-hugging jeans that looked like they were practically made for him. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and a pair of clean track shoes. His hair was roughly spiked like he had just woken up and gelled it. It was ridiculously simple but yet it fit Jason so well. It looked like he was made for it; clearly he was model material. Percy gulped visibly for the second time as he realized that he'd probably been staring too long. Jason turned to face at him.

"-Don't you think?" He asked his sky blue eyes shocking Percy right into his heart. That's when Percy realized that Jason had been talking the entire time he'd been staring.

"What? Sorry I was checking my phone." Percy once again smoothly lied, but he was pretty sure he was going to hell for a lot worse. Jason looked over him his stare lingering at his shoes and his face. Percy smiled crookedly and he could see Jason's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed before he cleared it.

"I was suggesting since Rome was the capital of the empire. That we should split it up into sections: Politics, Religion, Military, and Recreation. I want military, since that's what I did my last history project on. I can do Politics and you can do Recreation and Religion. That seems fair don't you think?" Jason repeated. Percy licked his lips before he nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah...yeah sounds great." He said. "I'm a little thirsty can I get something to drink?" Percy asked. Jason looked up from his phone and seemed to be disappointed slightly. He blinked as Percy's words registered and he nodded smiling.

"Yeah down the hall to the right after the family room, help yourself." He said turning around. "I'll be in the family room."

"Everything alright Jason?" Percy asked; he knew that look because he'd seen it a thousand times on his own face. He just got bad news. Jason nodded giving Percy a weak, and obviously forced, smile.

"Yeah, my dad's just staying another night in upstate New York." He said slowly. "Even though he promised he wouldn't." Percy moved his head up and down understandingly.

"I'm sorry man. Does your old man do that a lot?" Percy said and Jason looked up at him.

"Yes..." He said absentmindedly. Percy made his way to the kitchen and stopped. He thought he would arrive in the same room that Jason took him when he had helped him the last time he was here. Instead, he was in a completely different one. It had bright white marble counter tops and sparkling new appliances. With an extra two industrial size ovens and stoves, and a huge refrigerator he might add. His mouth hung open as he looked around the massive room. This was the size of his room and the living room of his apartment. He sluggishly moped to the fridge muttering under his breath.

"Damn rich people...buying ridiculous houses...who needs a kitchen the size of fucking fifth avenue?..." Percy growled grabbing a Pepsi. He breathed over-dramatically; he would have preferred Coke. He closed the door and jumped a foot in the air bringing his arms up defensively. Jason was standing there looking at him with a noticeable irritated glint in his eyes. Percy smiled again, mentally kicking himself for what he was saying. 'Damn this kid is quiet!'

"It's big so we can throw parties if we needed to..." Jason said after he folded his arms cross his chest. He eyed the Pepsi can in Percy's hand. "I see you got a Pepsi..." He said. "Mind handing me one?" Percy's throat closed up as he looked at Jason, his electric blue eyes piercing his own green ones hard.

"There...there wasn't any Coke..." Percy said almost stupidly and Jason cracked a smug smile. He went to the fridge opening it.

"There's Coke in the back. The Pepsi's what you see first because that's what we drink here..." Jason said bending down. Percy not-so-subtly eyed his ass in the tight blue jeans smirking to himself. Jason really did have a fine ass. He came back up holding a Coke can; he smiled and placed it in Percy's hand. Percy gripped it smiling softly pretending that he wasn't just undressing Jason with his eyes.

Jason looked skeptically over at Percy again before closing the door to the refrigerator.

"Come on Percy..." Jason started. "We need to get working on our project..." Percy looked up at him with slow deep green eyes before he blinked a few times. Project? What proje~? Oh right! Their damn Latin project. He nodded quickly to cover his mental relapse.

"Right! Right, um, well do you have a laptop?" Percy asked tentatively, all though he didn't know why he bothered asking Jason. He'd seen his house. He wouldn't doubt it if the bastard had four. Jason looked at Percy.

"I have a desktop in my room and my laptop." He said gradually. "You can use that, I guess." He said and Percy inwardly smirked.

"Lead the way..." Percy said and Jason looked back at him.

"Can you wait a second? I need to do a quick clean up." He said and Percy nodded, gesturing that he would wait.

"Yeah sure." Jason smiled softly and then ran up the stairs. Percy looked around the huge mansion sipping his Coke liberally. He wondered what Jason's room would look like. If it matched Jason's personality, which most rooms did, he imagined it to be perfectly neat and organized. He wondered up the stairs gazing at the large chandelier that was hanging in the foyer. He ran his hand up against the highly polished oak hand rail.

Percy walked down the hallway, eyes darting around. The hallway was filled with oil paintings and even with Percy's untrained eye he could tell that the paintings were valuable. At equal intervals there were doors, all of them were shut spare one at the end of the hall. Percy tried the first one; it opened up to a large bathroom with double sinks. The counters were dark granite and shined from the light streaming through the skylights. He closed it and tried the next one. Locked. He tried the next one, also locked. He blinked a few times trying the next three doors. All of them were locked.

_"That's strange to have all of these rooms locked up so tight..."_ Percy thought he tried again the door knob wouldn't even turn he tried pushing the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He was about to try again when he heard a loud crash. He stopped what he was doing and ran to the only open door in the whole floor: Jason's room.

"Gosh dang it! Ow! That really hurts!" Jason cursed and Percy flew into the room. It was a little jumbled, there was some clothes on the ground in a pile and a few dishes. Jason was holding his hand scarlet blood already seeping through it. Percy looked down to see that Jason had dropped some dishes the hard white tile shattering them.

"What happened Jason?" Percy asked carefully making his way through into his room. Jason looked like he was going to be sick. His face was an unnatural shade of green that Percy had seen before on people who were afraid of blood. He went to Jason, grabbing his hand tightly; he softly pulled Jason's calloused hand to him. The blood was dripping onto the ground below.

"Ow..." Jason said wincing slightly as Percy inspected the cut. It wasn't too deep. "I...was distracted and I dropped the plates and the knife caught me." Jason explained. Percy looked up at him, judging his expression. What Jason said didn't seem all too believable.

"Right, where's your first aid kit?" Percy asked, deciding not to press the subject. Jason blinked absentmindedly a few times. He seemed a little dazed; his eyes were wide and glazed over before Percy snapped his fingers.

"First aid kit?" Jason replied questioningly. Percy nodded quickly cupping his hand so Jason's blood wouldn't get on the tile anymore.

"Yeah I know you must have a fucking first aid kit somewhere around here. If you can afford fucking marble staircases you sure as hell own a first aid kit..." Percy grumbled slightly, that seemed to wake Jason up as he glared at Percy.

"There's one in my bathroom and no cursing here!" Jason shot back. Percy shrugged and quickly went to Jason's bathroom. "Under my sink..." He called after him. Percy squatted down and quickly found the large first aid kit. He grabbed it and a towel and walked to Jason who had sat down on his bed and looked expectantly at Percy.

"Sit down and stay still alright?" Percy said and Jason nodded in response. Quickly Percy set to work on Jason's cut. "This is funny..." Percy said chuckling slightly. Jason looked offended and glared at him slightly.

"This isn't funny! This hurt like hell..." Jason retorted. Percy rolled his eyes as he started wrapping the cut in bandages.

"That's not what I mean. The first time I met you was here and you were taking care of me. Now I'm in your home again and you are cut. I guess this means I've paid you back." Percy said with a small smile. Jason blinked at him slowly and then his eyes widened.

"Is that why you've helped me out so much? You felt indebted to me!? You didn't have to go through all of that trouble!" Jason said quickly shaking his other hand. Percy stared blankly for a while, confused of what Jason was talking about. When it clicked Percy started laughing his ass off.

"What? No. I saved you all of those times because Adam's an asshole, and well you looked like a little hurt puppy. So I decided to help you..." Percy said, trailing off. Jason looked at him like Percy had started speaking in a foreign tongue.

"What?" Jason said the way he looked at Percy it was clear he didn't believe an ounce of what was coming out of Percy's mouth.

"I wanted to help you Jason." Percy said as he finished the bandage folding it in on its self so it wouldn't come undone.

"But you're a bad boy! You're a jerk!" Jason said Percy glared at him.

"Hey!"

"What I mean is, is that that's not who you strike me as." Jason said quickly and Percy looked away sharply, a feeling of depression went through his body.

"I...used to be." Percy whispered but the other boy hadn't quite caught what the swimmer had said.

"What?" Jason said slowly. Percy shook his head smirking at him before ruffling Jason's hair.

"I did it because I didn't want your sexy ass getting pummeled to death." Percy said flirtatiously, winking at him. Jason's whole face flushed as he quickly avoided his eyes.

"Percy..." Jason whispered softly. "About what happened yesterday." Percy immediately froze looking at him. His back stiffened uncomfortably and he subconsciously started rubbing his neck, a habit he acquired when he felt nervous.

"Yeah..." He said slowly looking at him trying to see where this was all going. What could Jason possibly say? Kiss me again? I want more? Don't touch me?

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It wasn't polite of me to act that way." Jason said slowly and Percy looked at him like he was insane. Jason was apologizing for the way he acted after the kiss? What the fuck was wrong with this kid? Percy leaned in closer to him and Jason froze but quickly unfroze again staring at Percy with wide sky blue eyes. Green eyes connected with blue and Percy stopped. Jason's eyes were filled with complete and utter innocence. He meant every single word he just said. Percy hadn't seen eyes so innocent since Nico came to school.

Percy quickly looked away guilt filling him slowly. "Yeah it's no problem Jason, it won't happen again. You made that quite clear." Percy said and he got up and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back..." Jason nodded.

* * *

-Jason-

Jason felt like crap, it was clear that he had ruined being friends with Percy. He ran a frustrated hand through his blond hair as Percy went to the bathroom. He flopped on his bed letting out a sigh. There had to be some way to mend things with Percy. He seemed like a nice kid, once you got past the angst and foul mouth, Percy seemed like a generally nice guy. Someone that Jason needed desperately. Jason heard the flush of the toilet and he shot up quickly fixing his hair. Percy came out his eyes zooming over Jason before he sat back down on Jason's king size bed.

"Percy..." Jason whispered gently. Percy looked over at him once again and those darn green eyes sucked Jason in. Jason licked his lips subconsciously.

"Yesterday." Percy let out a sigh and he was about to say something but Jason gave him a look and he fell silent. "There's a lot of things, a lot of variables. I, I'm not like that. At least, I... I don't think I am." Jason said slowly. Percy's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Jason up and then down.

"You're confused..." Percy said slowly and Jason nodded and Percy sighed his form started shaking and Jason looked at him with confused eyes was he laughing at him. "Jay, that's all you needed to say and I would have backed off." Jason looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and hope.

"You would have?" Jason asked and Percy smiled.

"Yeah, like I said Jay, I don't mess with people's sexuality. Either you're gay, straight or bi. What you are you are. I won't try and make you gay, or bi, or whatever." Percy said. Jason looked down a faint blush across his cheeks. "I can help though." Percy said and Jason looked up at him curiosity in his eyes.

"How?" Jason asked and then instantly Percy was on top of him his hands on either side of Jason's head as he straddled his hips. Percy's face was inches from Jason's and it made Jason's ears burn the blush that had been on his cheeks was now covering his whole face. "What...what are you doing!?" Jason squeaked. That smug smirk appeared on Percy's face again.

"Helping..."Percy breathed and it swept across Jason's lips and he shivered slightly. "How about this. I'll kiss you again, and then you'll go on a date with Piper. After that happens you'll go on a date with me. Then once that happens you can decide which you like better. Ok?" Jason blushed darker his whole face deep crimson.

"Why do you have to kiss me?" Jason asked his head going a mile a second trying to keep up with Percy. Piper, she was beautiful and his father would like her, but Jason didn't know if he would like her. Percy's face held his signature smirk again.

"Simple. I want to kiss you again." He said, and before Jason could protest, Percy smashed his lips to the blonde's, gripping his hair tightly. Jason gasped, one hand furiously grabbing his blankets and the other Percy's face. His hand moved through Percy's soft, messy, raven colored hair and he clutched it firmly as one of Percy's hands brushed across his hips. It slowly moved up pulling his shirt along with it, revealing a little of Jason's hard six pack. Percy seemed to stop waiting to see what Jason would do. The thing was, Jason didn't know what to do.

"Follow your instincts..." His Aunt Lupa's voice said echoing in Jason's head. He didn't know what came over him, or why he did it. He'd only watched porn once and he'd seen the girl do this. He bucked up gasping as their hips collided. He rolled them over landing on Percy's groin all while keeping their lips locked and he deepened the kiss tilting his head to the side. Jason was met by the almost vicious moan that came from Percy's throat and a wet lick to Jason's scar that made him shiver and groan. He gripped Percy's hair by the roots as the kiss started to get hotter and hotter. He could feel Percy's hands running down to his hips and through his belt loops tugging on them slightly.

Jason whimpered slightly as Percy broke off and tugged his shirt of easily and started rubbing Jason's hard pecs. "You got blood on your shirt." Percy whispered. Jason groaned loudly his dark nipples quickly hardened while Percy rubbed down his washboard abs. Jason went down and started attacking his lips again. This felt right, it felt like Jason. All the things his father had said, it was wrong. Jason didn't feel dirty. It felt natural, like this was meant to happen. He slowly pulled away Percy's letterman jacket. He wanted to feel that hot skin, touch it once again. He stuck his hand up Percy's shirt and rubbed his smooth hard skin shivering as the two boys kept kissing each other deeply.

Suddenly Jason could hear the front door open. He stopped as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Jason, surprise! I'm home early!" A woman's voice called out. He froze eyes widening. Percy pulled off gasping his face flushed as well. He blinked a few times confused.

"Thalia...!" Jason gasped as he jumped off of Percy. "Hide hide!" he yelped. Percy looked at him but his voice was a clue enough. Jason meant it. He could hear his sister's footsteps getting closer. Percy looked around trying to find a place to hide. He dove under the bed just as Thalia came in. She was wearing her silver jacket still. She had her knee high silver combat boots and blue skinny jeans. Her hair was still short and messy with blue streaks going across her bangs. She had a wide grin going across her face as Jason quickly pulled his cover over his bed hiding Percy. She quirked an eyebrow at him before she tackled him into a hug.

"Hello there baby brother!" Thalia said slowly smiling. Jason looked at her slowly before smiling softly. She blinked a few times and then scanned around then back at Jason.

"Hey Thalia, we weren't expecting you till Thanksgiving." Jason said a faint blush on his cheeks still. Thalia was walking around the room.

"Yeah well Aretmis didn't need me for this round." Thalia said looking at him suspiciously. "Why are you shirtless?" Thalia asked and Jason froze slightly looking at her awkwardly.

"I..uh...this is my room why do I need a reason to be shirtless?" Jason shot back quickly. She looked at him up and down before she blushed slightly looking away.

"What's that?" She asked and Jason turned to look. It was Percy's letterman jacket still on the bed. Jason's eyes widened and he grabbed it.

"It's mine!" He yelped. "I...uh...got it for joining the water polo team." He said quickly and instantly regretted it. He knew Thalia would want to come to a couple of games.

"Water polo...really? So you finally got over your fear of the water Jay?" she asked. Jason swallowed nodding slowly. "Well it's clear...I uh interrupted something." She said as her eyes glanced over Jason. He blushed as he realized that he was probably hard as a rock and was in fact. "So I'll be down stairs..." She spoke slowly, drawing her words out to try and fill the awkward silence. He nodded in response.

"Sounds good sis..." He said when suddenly there was a loud thump from under Jason's bed. Jason's eyes widened as he looked at his bed, horror flashing across his face. Thalia looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"What was that?" She asked.

* * *

**Done! *Plays dramatic music*  
**

**So what did you guys think? Please rate, review, comment all that jazz and jabberwalky... what did you guys think of everything... yes even Frank's grandma is in here \('-')/ I couldn't resist not putting her in here *Flails* aaaaannnnd what did you think about the ending *smiles innocently evil* oh boy this is going to be interesting. Please R&R it makes me write faster!  
**


End file.
